dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sacred Land of Korin
The , also called '''Karin Forest,Dragon Ball Online, 2010 is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa live. Overview The Sacred Land of Korin is very similar to a regular Native American village. Captain Yellow of the Red Ribbon Army once set up a camp here in order to retrieve the Four-Star Dragon Ball. It is shown that a volcano is in this area in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, and Captain Yellow's soldiers were searching the Four-Star Dragon Ball in this volcano. The Sacred Land of Korin is also the homeland of Bora, who defeats Captain Yellow's soldiers there. When Goku arrives in the Sacred Land of Korin, he saves Upa from Captain Yellow and destroys his airplane, thus killing the Red Ribbon Army captain. Then, Mercenary Tao arrives in the land sent by the Red Ribbon Army, and easily kills Bora. Goku battles and defeats Mercenary Tao here, and after retrieving all the Dragon Balls, he summons Shenron in the Sacred Land of Korin and Upa wishes for the resurrection of his father. After the destruction of The Lookout, this area becomes a wasteland that is the site of the battle against Super Buu. After the Earth's destruction at the hand of Kid Buu, the land is restored along with the whole planet thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls. In Dragon Ball GT, the village here is shown to be quite large and has many people, the Karinga tribe. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Goku investigates the land after Krillin is killed by Tambourine. It is a battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, Super Dragon Ball Z (accessed if falling from Kami's Lookout), and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (called Karin's Holy Ground). The Sacred Land of Korin also appears in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (referred to as the Land of Korin), Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Origins 2, bonus level 5-6, the tailor who lives in the city south of the Sacred Land of Korin tells Krillin about a fabulous treasure and the "giant bird" that protects it inside the pyramid in the land. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans and Dragon Ball Online, the village here is shown to be quite large and has many people, the Karinga tribe. There is a temple/cave here where is located the Hermit Spring, the spring water that Korin uses to grow the Senzu Beans. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, after the destruction of Kami's Lookout during the battle against Super Buu, this land is renamed Barren Wasteland. While Gohan tries to find Dende, before the second round against Super Buu, he finds Mr. Satan and Bee here. Enemies encountered in the Barren Wastelands are Cyborgs and Gold Destroyers. The Sacred Land of Korin appears as a region in Dragon Ball Online, and is shown to be part of a larger area known as Korin Forest. Along with Korin Tower, the Sacred Land of Korin is shown to contain a village home to the Karinga Tribe known as Karinga Village, which has four towers surrounding it: Cashew Tower, Macada Tower, Pista Tower, and Almond Tower. Additionally, a river known as the Tougan River runs through the forest. By the time of Dragon Ball Online, two stories about this land are passed down the Karinga Tribe: the "Axe Rock" and the "Spear Tree, the Memory of a Hero". *The Axe Rock is a symbol of pride among the Karinga tribe; it represents the achievements of their forefather, Iko. Long ago, before the Karinga tribe settled down in Karin Forest, a mammoth Animal-type Earthling called Mothman lived there. The one who defeated that mammoth Animal-type Earthling was the Karinga clan's ancestor, Iko. At that point, all that was left as proof of Mothman's defeat is the giant axe in the Axe Rock. *Long ago, when the Red Ribbon Army invaded Karin Forest and attacked the Karinga tribe, the hero Upa's father, Bora, threw a spear towards the army. That spear tore through the soldiers before finally piercing a very thick tree. The Spear Tree is where that legend is celebrated. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Barren Wasteland appears in the Story Mode's Majin Buu Saga. There is also a Karinga Tribe outfit which can be purchased at the Clothing Shop. Known residents *Bora *Upa *Paopao (Age 761) *Karinga tribe *Iko *Mothman Gallery Mifan army.png|The Land of Korin in Mystical Adventure Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18143193.jpg|Barren Wasteland MrSatanBee.Ep.264.png|Mr. Satan and Bee walk in the Barren Wasteland Upa.jpg|Residents of the land with SS4 Goku in Dragon Ball GT SacredLandOfKorin(DB3).png|The Sacred Land of Korin in Dragon Ball 3 Upa, Bora and Cell's time machine near the base of Korin's Tower, from the Nearly Complete Works of Toriyama for Jumpland site of Shonen Jump.jpg|Sacred Land of Korin in a wallpaper Toriyama distributed on Jumpland Korin's Tower (Dragon Ball Z - Attack Of The Saiyans).png|Korin's Tower in Attack of the Saiyans Upa's village next to Korin's Tower (Dragon Ball Z - Attack Of The Saiyans).png|Upa's village beneath Korin's Tower in Attack of the Saiyans References Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Cities